There has been a rapid development of GPS-enabled devices and location-based applications, such as searching points of interest, location-based games, location-based commerce and location-based social networks. To use these applications, users have to provide their locations to the respective service providers or other third parties. Providing location of a user can raise important privacy concerns because it can expose a user to attacks ranging from unwanted location-based spams/scams to blackmail or even physical danger.
Currently, most location privacy techniques do not provide a rigorous privacy guarantee. Many techniques only consider static scenarios or perturb the location at single timestamps and therefore can vulnerable to various inference attacks.